


Pawn - Bauer

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [23]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 154 - Botschaft aus der Unterwelt, Folge 170 - Straße des Grauens, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 73. Pawn - Bauer, 116. All my fault - Alles meine Schuld, 97. Regret - Reue, 50. Breaking the rules - Die Regeln brechenJe zwei Einblicken in die Konsequenzen für Justus, Peter und Bob, die die beiden Begegnungen mit dem Mafia-Boss Grey nach sich ziehen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Botschaft aus der Unterwelt  
> Die drei Fragezeichen erhalten einen Brief, der an Justus alias Sherlock Holmes adressiert ist und sie auf die Suche nach dem Absender eines weiteren Briefes schickt. Ihr Auftraggeber nennt sich selbst Moriaty und verleiht seinem Auftrag Nachdruck zu verleihen, meldet er Justus nicht nur zu einem Marathon an, sondern sorgt auch dafür dass Onkel Titus unter Verdacht auf Helerei verhaftet wird und der Familie Jonas der Strom abgestellt wird. Außerdem werden die drei Detektive auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, obwohl sie eine Weile brauch, um das zu erkennen. Da Inspektor Cotta im Urlaub ist, können sie nur auf Reynolds Hilfe zählen. Als sie ihrem Gegenspieler schließlich auf die Schliche kommen, kommt es zu einer unangenehmen Konfrontation, in der Justus nicht nur zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen wird, die er unter keinen Umständen treffen will, sondern Peter auch in ein tödliches Schachspiel verwickelt wird.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> Ich bin bei beiden Folgen mit dem Ende jeweils sehr unzufrieden aus Sicht einer Leserin/Hörerin, weil so viel offen bleibt. Aber als Fanfiktion-Autorin ist es natürlich ein Paradies. ;D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob und Peter sind auf dem weg zum Schrottplatz, als Bobs Käfer liegen bleibt. Und während sie auf den Abschleppwagen warten, unterhalten sie sich über die Ereignisse um den Mafiaboss Grey und die Folgen der Begegnung mit ihm.

Bob ließ den Kopf frustriert auf das Lenkrad sinken, als der Motor mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch abgewürgt wurde und sein Käfer mitten auf der Straße stehen blieb. Es war das fünfte Mal in diesem Jahr und das Jahr war noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte vorbei. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine neue Werkstat für seinen Käfer suchen und hoffen, dass diese Probleme sich damit endlich klären würden.

Ein Klopfen an der Scheibe schreckte ihn hoch, doch statt eines wütenden, weil durch ihn behinderten, anderen Autofahrers, stand Peter neben seinem Auto und winkte ihm grinsend zu. Bob öffnete genervt die Tür.

„Sparr's dir einfach!“, knurrte er, als er ausstieg.

„Was ist dieses Mal passiert?“, wollte Peter lachend wissen.

„Keine Ahnung“, musste Bob zugeben. „Vielleicht kannst du ja mal nachsehen!“

„Vielleicht solltest du dir einen neuen Wagen …“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Bob seinen Freund aufgebracht. „Das ist mein Wagen und das bleibt mein Wagen!“

„Okay, okay!“, erwiderte Peter kichernd. Er öffnete die Motorhaube und hob die Augenbrauen. „Autsch!“, stellte er fest und Bob befürchtete wirklich schlimmes, nicht nur wegen Peters verzogenem Gesicht, sondern auch wegen dem Rauch, der von irgendwo aus dem Motorraum kam. „Den musst du abschleppen lassen! - Und wenn du Pech hast, dann brauchst du einen neuen Motor.“

Bob fluchte leise. „Glaubst du wirklich?“

Peter nickte. „Wie viel hast du im Moment auf deinem Sparbuch?“

„Mit Sicherheit nicht genug, für einen neuen Motor“, gab Bob frustriert zu. „Also werde ich wohl meine Eltern anpumpen müssen.“ Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer seiner Werkstatt. Der Lehrling, mit dem er sich unterhielt, kündigte ihm an, dass es gut und gern eine halbe bis ganze Stunde dauern konnte, ehe der Abschleppwagen ankommen würde. Bob seufzte. Offenbar würde dieser Tag nicht besser werden, als die letzten paar. „Du solltest schon mal zum Schrottplatz fahren. Ich komme dann mit dem Fahrrad nach.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde auf dich warten, dann können wir gemeinsam zu Justus fahren.“

„Justus wartet auf uns!“, stellte Bob ermahnend fest.

„Ja. Aber wenn du mit dem Fahrrad zum Schrottplatz fährst und das angekündigte Gewitter kommt, muss ich dich ohnehin mit zurück nach Hause nehmen. Und ich werde dein Fahrrad nicht noch einmal in meinem Kofferraum verstauen! Beim letzten Mal habe ich Stunden gebraucht um den Matsch wieder aus dem Teppich zu bekommen!“

Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Damals bin ich direkt in eine verdammte Pfütze gefallen, samt Rad, als ich diesem Raudi ausgewichen bin! Jetzt ist mein Rad geputzt! Und ich verspreche, ich werde keine staubigen Abkürzungen nehmen und auf asphaltierten Straßen bleiben. Aber wir müssen Justus Selbstzweifel nicht noch dadurch steigern, dass wir nicht wie verabredet auf dem Schrottplatz auftauchen!“

„Selbstzweifel?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Peter!“, rief Bob aufgebracht. „Justus macht sich Vorwürfe wegen dem, was da bei Grey passiert ist! Und wegen Onkel Titus Verhaftung und dem abgestellten Strom. Justus gibt sich an all dem selbst die Schuld. Und er denkt, ich würde ihm Vorwürfe machen. Und du vielleicht auch.“

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Das wissen wir beide“, antwortete Bob. „Aber Justus nicht.“

„Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass er dich gewählt hätte, aber deswegen mache ich ihm doch keine Vorwürfe. Das ist absurd!“, stellte Peter fest.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Grey hat mit uns gespielt, von Anfang an. Wir haben ihn wütend gemacht, weil wir verhindert haben, dass seine Leute diese Baupläne bekommen. Er hat uns den Brief von diesem Lester nicht geschickt, weil er es nicht selbst hätte lösen können. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm dieser Gefallen, dem er seinem 'Freund' aus New York schuldig war, besonders wichtig war. Er wollte uns seine Macht demonstrieren.“

Peter schnaubte. „Das hat er sehr eindrucksvoll geschafft.“

„Ja, allerdings“, stimmte Bob ihm leise zu. „Und er wusste genau, wo er Justus treffen muss, um ihm richtig weh zu tun. Bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante und bei uns beiden.“

„Er hat mit uns gespielt“, erkannte Peter.

„Vom ersten Moment an“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Er hat uns alle drei zu Bauern in seinem kleinen Schachspiel gemacht, dass er einzig und allein zu seinem Vergnügen und mit sich selbst, statt mit uns, gespielt hat! - Cotta hat mich heute morgen angerufen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“

„Es sieht so aus, als würde Grey sich heraus winden können. Er wird sich neue Sicherheitsleute suchen müssen, weil er so gut wie alle Schuld auf sie abgewälzt hat. Und das, was gegen ihn übrig geblieben ist, wird wohl gegen Zahlung einer nicht ganz so kleinen Geldsumme fallen gelassen.“

„Das heißt, er hat auf ganzer Linie gewonnen“, stellte Peter finster fest. „Er hat nicht nur Justus wirklich hart getroffen, sondern kommt auch einfach mit seiner Erpressung davon. Und wenn er sich das nächste Mal bei uns meldet, dann gibt es kaum etwas, was er nicht über uns weiß.“ Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen Bobs Käfer. „Und er wird sich wieder bei uns melden, richtig?“

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

Peter seufzte verzweifelt. „Kann nicht einfach Hugenay wieder kommen? Bei dem konnten wir uns wenigstens sicher sein, dass er unser Leben nicht bedroht!“

Bob lachte leise. „Ja, aber Hugenay sitzt im Gefängnis. Und selbst wenn er das nicht täte, hätte das Grey auch nicht daran gehindert, uns zu bedrohen.“

„Nein“, musste auch Peter zugeben. „Das hätte es wohl nicht. Aber das Leben war so viel einfacher, als wir Meisterdieben in die Quere gekommen sind, statt Mafia-Bossen!“

„Cotta hat mich noch einmal eindringlich daran erinnert, dass wir uns von Grey fern halten sollen!“, berichtete Bob schnaubend. „Als hätten wir eine Wahl gehabt! Nicht, dass Cotta für dieses Argument sehr empfänglich war.

„Was tun wir, damit Justus aufhört sich Vorwürfe zu machen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Mit ihm reden. Ich hoffe, das ist ausreichend“, antwortete Bob. „Und du solltest wirklich schon einmal zu ihm fahren! Er wird sich nur in seinen finsteren Gedanken verlieren, wenn wir ihn allein in der Zentrale sitzen lassen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Justus davon abhalten könnte, sich in seinen Vorwürfen zu verlieren. Und schon gar nicht allein! Ich warte hier auf dich.“

Bob seufzte. „Du hast Recht.“

Peter sagte manchmal Dinge, die zwar gut gemeint, aber nicht angebracht waren. Wahrscheinlich sollte er Peter tatsächlich nicht mit Justus Problemen allein lassen.

„Ich hoffe nur, es reicht, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich ihm seine Entscheidung nicht vorhalte. Und das wir ihm irgendwie klar machen können, dass diese Entscheidung tatsächlich keine Rolle spielt.“

„Wird nicht so einfach“, murmelte Peter. „Er konnte dich zwei Tage lang nicht ansehen.“

„Ja, obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe, er soll sich keine Gedanken machen“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Das Problem ist, dass ich nie weiß, was in Justus Kopf vor sich geht. Und reden tut er im Moment ja auch nicht.“

„Er denkt, dass er sich von Grey hat herein legen lassen und ärgert sich darüber. Und er denkt, dass er sich nicht zu der Entscheidung hätte nötigen lassen sollen. Und er denkt, dass es doch eine Rolle spielt“, fasste Peter zusammen. „Das ist es, was ich denken würde.“ Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

Bob seufzte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen unglaublich oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er in Justus Situation reagiert hätte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er niemals in dieser Situation würde landen wollen und dass er ein genauso schlechtes Gewissen haben würde, er hätte auch Peter gewählt. Die Sicherheit, mit der er das sagen konnte, verunsicherte ihn. Justus und Peter waren beide seine besten Freunde und Bob hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieser Unterschied plötzlich her kam. Er fühlte sich schlecht deswegen und das machte die ganze Situation nur noch schwieriger.

„Wir dürfen einfach nicht locker lassen“, stellte Bob schließlich entschieden fest.

Justus würde auch alles tun, um Bob oder Peter ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu nehmen, wenn sie in seiner Situation gewesen wären. Und das, obwohl Bob wusste, dass er das nicht verdienen würde. Sie mussten Justus helfen, diese ganze Sache hinter sich zu lassen.

Und dann mussten Bob heraus finden, was genau falsch mit ihm war, dass er plötzlich solch einen großen Unterschied zwischen Peter und Justus machte, seinen beiden besten Freunden.


	2. All my fault - Alles meine Schuld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justus wartet einige Tage nach den Ereignisse auf dem Anwesen von Grey auf seine Freunde und versinkt in düsteren Gedanken.

Justus starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Bildschirm des Rechners. Er saß allein in der Zentrale und ihn jagten die Erinnerungen an das, was drei Tage zuvor auf dem _Cooper Beech Manor_ passiert war. Grey war ein Gegner von ganz anderem Kaliber, als es ihnen bisher untergekommen war. Justus erfasste noch immer kaltes Grauen, wenn er an die viel zu langen Minuten dachte, die sie im Garten dieses Anwesens verbracht hatten.

Er rieb sich mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht und drehte sich von dem Bildschirm weg. Cotta verlangte einen ausführlichen Bericht über ihre Kontakte mit Grey, obwohl sie am vergangenen Tag noch eine sehr lange und ausführliche Unterhaltung mit dem Inspektor gehabt hatten. Seit Justus begonnen hatte vor einer Stunde aufzuschreiben, warum sie sich auf Greys Auftrag eingelassen hatten, obwohl sie vom ersten Moment an gewusst hatten, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, fragte er sich, ob sie dieses ganze Chaos nicht hätten verhindern können.

Justus sah zur Tür der Zentrale. Er war noch immer allein, obwohl Bob und Peter längst hatten hier sein wollen. Justus fühlte sich schlecht wegen der Entscheidung, die Grey ihn hatte treffen lassen. Ob Bob ihm seine Entscheidung übel nahm? Sie hatten nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen und Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber sprechen wollte.

Er fühlte sich schuldig.

Warum hatte er sich zu dieser Entscheidung nötigen lassen? Der kalte Ausdruck in Greys Augen, als er eine Entscheidung gefordert hatte, hatte Justus in den letzten Nächten in seinen Alpträumen verfolgt. Und trotzdem – Grey hatte ihnen nicht offen gedroht und die Polizei war auf dem Weg gewesen. Es war nur eine viertel Stunde gewesen … Er hätte Grey so lange hin halten können, dessen war er sich sicher. Allein die Erinnerungen an Greys Blick schickte ihm noch immer kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken und dennoch fragte er sich, warum er nicht einmal versucht hatte, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Justus sprang auf, als er die Stille in der Zentrale nicht mehr ertrug. Auf dem Schrottplatz herrschte reges Treiben. Tante Mathilda hatte entschieden, dass Arbeit die beste Medizin war. Sie und Onkel Titus waren noch immer vollkommen durcheinander, nachdem Titus am vergangenen Tag endlich aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden war. Es war ein großer Schock für beide gewesen – und Justus war Schuld daran.

Justus beobachtete seine Tante und seinen Onkel eine Weile, während sie sich geschäftig um einen Kunden nach dem nächsten kümmerten. In diesem Moment sah man ihnen von der Anspannung der letzten Tage kaum etwas an. Aber Justus sah den angespannten Zug um die Augen seiner Tante herum und die steife Haltung seines Onkels. Onkel Titus würde die Tage im Gefängnis nicht einfach vergessen können. Und Tante Mathilda hatte die Sorge um ihren Mann in den letzten Tage geradezu körperlich krank gemacht. Titus war nicht der einzige, der in den letzten Tagen sichtbar abgenommen hatte.

Justus seufzte, als er bemerkt, dass sein Onkel zu ihm kam. „Justus, ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Onkel Titus deutlich besorgt wissen.

Justus bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Ja, natürlich.“ Er sah seinen Onkel einen Moment unschlüssig an. „Es tut mir Leid.“

Er hatte Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda noch am vergangenen Tag berichtet, was vorgefallen war und warum Titus verhaftet worden war und warum man ihnen den Strom abgestellt hatte. Und er hatte sich bereits mehr als ein Mal dafür entschuldigt, aber für Justus Empfinden war das einfach nicht genug.

Grey hatte ihn gewollt und Justus war noch immer nicht ganz klar, warum. Das Rätsel von Lester Price hätte Grey auch ohne sie lösen können. Es bedurfte nicht wirklich viel Recherche rund um Sherlock Holmes, um hinter die Bedeutung zu kommen. Er hatte ihnen das Rätsel nicht geschickt, damit sie es für ihn lösten. Grey wollte, dass sie wussten, dass er da war, dass sie ihm in die Quere gekommen waren und dass ihnen klar wurde, welche Macht er besaß. Er hatte ihnen Angst einjagen wollen. – Und damit hatte er eine Menge Erfolg gehabt.

„Es gibt wirklich nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, mein Junge“, erwiderte Onkel Titus. Er legte seinem Neffen eine Hand auf die Schultern. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

Justus schnaubte. „Wir sind diesem Grey in die Quere gekommen und deshalb warst du im Gefängnis!“, stellte er frustriert fest. „Weil Grey ganz besonders mich damit unter Druck setzen wollte. Also ist es meine Schuld, dass du das durchmachen musstest. Und dass Tante Mathilda sich so schreckliche Sorgen wegen all dem machen musste.“

Wie oft schon war er zu weit gegangen, weil er ein Rätsel nicht ungelöst und ein Verbrechen nicht ungesühnt lassen wollte? Wie oft schon hatte er seine Freunde in ernste Schwierigkeiten gebracht, weil er sie dazu gedrängt hatte, weiter zu ermitteln? Wie oft schon war ihr Leben in Gefahr gewesen, weil er nicht darauf gehört hatte, wenn seine Freunde ihn baten vorsichtiger zu sein? Wie oft schon hatte er seiner Tante und seinem Onkel Sorge bereitet, weil er sich in irgendeinem Rätsel fest gebissen hatte?

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann wusstet ihr nichts von Grey, bis ihr schon mitten drin wart“, stellte Titus ruhig fest. Er war immer der ruhige Pol in dieser Familie. Aber im Moment wäre es Justus lieber gewesen, einer wütenden Schimpftriade von Tante Mathilda ausgesetzt zu sein. Er fühlte sich, als würde er das verdienen.

„Es ist trotzdem meine Schuld, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten geraten seid“, stellte Justus finster fest. „Und ich kann euch nicht einmal versprechen, dass es vorbei ist.“

Greys Worte zum Abschied machten Justus Angst. Er hoffte wirklich, es war eine leere Drohung, aber Grey war ihm nicht wie jemand erschienen, der leere Drohungen aussprach. Sie würden ihn wiedersehen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und Justus fürchtete um die Sicherheit seiner Freunde und um seine eigene, wenn das geschehen würde.

„Justus!“, sagte sein Onkel ermahnend. „Dich trifft keine Schuld daran, dass ich verhaftet wurde. Im Gegenteil – ich verdankte es dir, dass dieses Missverständnis so schnell aufgeklärt werden konnte. Manchmal begegnet man in seinem Leben Menschen, von denen man sich später wünscht, dass man ihnen nicht begegnet wäre. Aber man hätte nichts tun können um zu verhindern, diesen Menschen zu begegnen!“

Justus runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er Onkel Titus hätte widersprechen können. Absolut gar nichts hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass es sich bei dem Diebstahl der Baupläne um mehr als einen einfachen Diebstahl handelte. Selbst ihr Auftraggeber hatte gedacht, es handle sich um den Auftrag eines Konkurrenten, der ihm den Job hatte wegschnappen wollen. Nichts hatte auf irgendeine Verbindung zu einem Maifa-Boss hingewiesen. Aber diese Erkenntnis half nicht dabei, die Schuldgefühle los zu werden.

„Ich hoffe, er hält sich in Zukunft von uns fern“, stellte Justus leise fest. Die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt. Und er wollte nicht, dass Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus sich Sorgen wegen diesem Grey machten, wenn sie von seinem Versprechen – seiner Drohung erfuhren.

„Die Polizei wird sich um ihn kümmern“, sagte Onkel Titus überzeugt. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, mein Junge!“

Justus lächelte gequält, nicht sicher ob sein Onkel versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen oder ob er das tatsächlich glaubte. Onkel Titus konnte nicht so naiv sein, weder um zu denken, dass die Polizei diese Sache im Griff hatte, noch zu denken, Justus würde das glauben. Aber Justus hoffte tatsächlich, dass sein Onkel glaubte, Grey hätte das Interesse an Justus und seinen Freunden verloren.

„Hey, Justus!“, rief Peter und Justus war überrascht, ihn im kalten Tor stehen zu sehen. Er musste das grüne oder rote Tor genommen haben, wahrscheinlich um der Gefahr zu entgehen, von Tante Mathilda zum Arbeiten verdonnert zu werden.

Onkel Titus warf einen kurzen Blick zu Peter. „Genießt ein paar ruhige Tage. Deine Tante und ich kommen für eine Weile ohne Hilfe hier klar.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Justus, wohl wissend, dass seine Tante sich lautstark bemerkbar machen würde, sobald sie Hilfe von ihnen brauchen würden.

„Sorry für die Verspätung!“, stellte Peter grinsend fest. „Bobs Käfer ist mal wieder liegen geblieben. Dieses Mal musste er abgeschleppt werden. Ich habe auf ihn gewartet, bis der Wagen am Haken hing.“

„Wahrscheinlich wäre es deutlich günstiger, wenn Bob sich einfach einen neuen Wagen kaufen würde!“, antwortete Justus kopfschüttelnd, während er das kalte Tor hinter sich schloss und hinter Peter zur Zentrale lief.

„Ich werde mir kein neues Auto kaufen!“, rief Bob aufgebracht. „Mein Käfer ist vollkommen in Ordnung!“

Justus fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert über dieses Geplänkel. Und das erste Mal, seit die Brücke unter ihm nachgegeben hatte, fühlte er keine Angst. „Wie oft war er dieses Jahr schon in der Werkstatt?“, wollte er lachend wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe aufgehört mit zu zählen“, gab er verlegen lächelnd zu. Dann wurde sein Blick mit einem Mal sehr ernst. „Du weißt, dass ich dir keine Vorwürfe mache, richtig?“ Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Ehrlich gesagt, war ich wirklich dankbar, dass du Peter gewählt hast!“

Justus starrte seinen Freund überrascht an. „Tatsächlich?“, wollte er wissen.

Bob nickte langsam. „Ja. Und abgesehen davon, spielt es keine Rolle. Ich dachte einen Moment, wenn du nicht endlich etwas sagen würdest, dann würde einer von Greys Männer seine Waffe ziehen und die Entscheidung treffen.“

„So hat er ausgesehen, ja“, stimmte Peter ihm schaudernd zu.

Justus seufzte. „Ich habe uns da in eine wirklich … schreckliche Situation befördert.“

Peter runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass Grey uns in diesen Mist hineingezogen hat. Hör auf, dir deswegen so viele Gedanken zu machen!“

„Einfacher gesagt als getan“, murmelte Justus.

„Pete hat Recht!“, fuhr auch Bob fort. „Wir wissen doch alle drei, dass dir keine andere Wahl blieb, als einen Namen zu nennen. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, messen Peter und ich dem keine Bedeutung bei. Es bringt überhaupt nichts, wenn du deine Zeit damit verschwendest, dir Vorwürfe zu machen!“

Justus schnaubte. „Ihr denkt wirklich, ihr könnt das einfach so vergessen?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir sollten es als eine wirklich ernste Warnung in Erinnerung behalten, uns von Grey fern zu halten!“, stellte er leise fest. „Aber das ist alles! - Willst du wirklich zulassen, dass dieser Typ Zweifel an unserer Freundschaft säen kann?“

Justus seufzte. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!“

Bob sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an und grinste.

Und schließlich begann auch Justus zu lächeln. „Ihr habt ja Recht! Wir sollten diesen Mist vergessen.“

Bob und Peter nickten bekräftigend und Justus nahm sich vor, daran zu denken. Seine Freunden hatten Recht, aber es würde sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis er das wirklich in seinen Kopf bekommen würde.

„Und wir sollten Grey aus dem Weg gehen“, fügte Justus leise hinzu.

Und er hoffte wirklich, dass ihnen das gelingen würde.


	3. Regret - Reue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der langen und aufwühlenden Jagd durch die Wüste, machte Peter sich auf direktem Weg zu Bob, um sich zu versichern, dass es seinem Freund auch tatsächlich gut geht, während Justus noch der Polizei erklärt, was eigentlich genau passiert ist. Und allein in ihrem Hotelzimmer kommt es zwischen Peter und Bob nach diesem anstrengenden und nervenaufreibendem Tag zu einem lang überfälligen Gespräch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!!!Spoiler!!!** Straße des Grauens  
> Kommissar Reynolds wurde entführt! Und der Entführer fordert die drei Fragezeichen zu einem Spiel heraus: Finden sie ihn in der vorgegeben Zeit und nach den vorgegebenen Regeln, wird Reynolds unversehrt freigelassen. Aber wenn nicht … Und zu allem Überfluss erhalten die drei Detektive am Beginn des so genannten 'Spiels' nicht nur den Namen und das Foto des Mannes, den sie suchen, sondern auch drei gefälschte Führerscheine, nach denen sie bereits 21 wären, und drei Pistolen. Obwohl sie ein mehr als nur schlechtes Gefühl haben, den Regeln und den Spuren, die ihnen gegeben werden und überschreiten dabei mehr als eine Grenze, nachdem schließlich auch noch Bob verschwindet. - Aber ist der Entführer tatsächlich der, den sie suchen?  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**

Peter verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich an der Rezeption anzumelden, als er das _WESTERN SIX MOTEL RENO_ betrat. Er wusste, dass Bob für sie das Zimmer 10 gemietet hatte und im Moment musste er seinen Freund mit eigenen Augen sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Er konnte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass Bob zu Justus am Telefon gesagt hatte, es ginge ihm gut.

Justus war mit zur Polizeistation gefahren, um zu erklären warum sie hier waren, was Palmer damit zu tun hatte und um hoffentlich die Gemüter der örtlichen Polizei ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es würde schlimm genug werden, sich zu Hause in Rocky Beach mit ihren wütenden Eltern und einem wütenden Inspektor Cotta auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Einen Vorgeschmack hatten sie bereits bekommen, als Justus nach der Begegnung mit Grey bei Cotta angerufen hatte. Er hatte so laut geschrien, dass Justus den Hörer auf Armeslänge von sich gehalten hatte und sie beide trotzdem jedes Wort des Inspektors verstanden hatte.

Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren die Hölle auf Erden gewesen. Bobs Verschwinden hatte ihn und auch Justus furchtbar aus der Bahn geworfen. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie in gefährliche Situationen geschlittert waren. Und doch war es dieses Mal vollkommen anders gewesen.

Peter wusste jetzt im Nachhinein nicht einmal zu sagen, was genau es war, dass Justus und ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte und dass sie dazu gebracht hatte, gegen all ihre Grundsätze zu verstoßen. Es hatte schon in Rocky Beach begonnen, als Justus sich in die Polizeidatenbank gehackt hatte und Peter es ihn trotz seiner Bedenken tatsächlich einfach hatte tun lassen.

Warum nur hatten sie Cotta nicht mit einbezogen? Es wäre das einzig richtige gewesen, nachdem sie dieses Paket mit den falschen Ausweisen und den Waffen erhalten hatten. Dann wäre auch Bob niemals in die Hände von diesem Palmer geraten.

Die Sorge um seinen Freund hatte Peter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und Jusuts' uncharakteristisches Verhalten hatte nicht geholfen, ihn zu beruhigen. Normalerweise war es Justus, der in jeder Situation die Ruhe bewahrte. Selbst als sie auf einer Insel fest gesessen hatten und auf ein Exekutionskommando der CIA gewartet hatten, selbst als sie in einem brennenden Haus eingesperrt gewesen waren, selbst als er auf einer morschen Brücke gestanden hatte, war Justus immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen. Es hatte Peter nicht geholfen, dass auch Justus dieses Mal seinen kühlen Kopf verloren hatte. Justus hatte sich niemals zuvor so von seiner Angst beeinflussen lassen. Und das hatte Peter noch mehr verunsichert, als seine eigenen Angst um Bob.

Es reichte ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür und nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Bob sie ihm. Er war bleich und wirkte müde und Peter spürte augenblicklich einen harten Knoten in seinem Magen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, entfuhr es ihm erschrocken.

Hatte Bob nicht am Telefon behauptet, es wäre alles in Ordnung? So sah er aber ganz und gar nicht aus.

Bob lächelte leicht. „Es geht mir gut!“, versicherte er. Er wies mit dem Kopf ins Zimmer und Peter folgte der Aufforderung.

„So siehst du nicht aus!“, stellte Peter besorgt fest, als Bob die Zimmertür hinter ihm schloss.

Bob seufzte. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen“, gab er zu. „Aber ich habe den ganzen Tag in einem Auto gesessen, mitten in der Wüste und ich habe nicht mal einen halben Liter Wasser getrunken. Davon werden die Schmerzen wohl kommen, hoffe ich zumindest. Ich habe keine Ahnung, womit Palmer mich betäubt hat, aber bis jetzt habe ich nichts bemerkt, was ich wirklich als Nebenwirkungen davon einstufen würde.“

Peter verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, sie sperren ihn für viele Jahre ein!“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich ausreichend trinke und eine Nacht ruhigen Schlaf bekomme, wird das schon wieder. Wo ist Justus?“

Peter starrte Bob unentwegt an. „Auf der Polizeiwache. Er gibt unsere vorläufige Aussage zu Protokoll. Cotta wird die endgültigen Aussagen aufnehmen, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind. Das heißt, sobald er so heiser ist, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als uns auch mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen.“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „So wütend, ja?“

Peter schnaubte. „Wir blicken einer Menge Ärger entgegen.“

„Mein Vater ist auch ziemlich wütend. Aber er hat uns immerhin Geld geschickt. Damit können wir die Nacht hier bezahlen, ein Frühstück morgen und den Überlandbus zurück nach LA. Er wird uns in LA vom Busbahnhof abholen“, berichtete Bob. „Das heißt, wir haben von jetzt an noch etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, ehe wir diesem Ärger in die Augen blicken müssen. - Es hat wirklich Grey hinter der ganzen Sache gesteckt?“

Peter nickte. „Palmer hatte ihm einen Ring gestohlen und er hatte Grey zu dieser verfluchten Jagd heraus gefordert, nicht uns. Statt sich darauf einzulassen, hat er wohl selbst Reynolds entführt oder entführen lassen, um uns damit auf Palmers Spur zu setzen. - Wir hätten einfach zu Cotta gehen sollen, als wir dieses verfluchte Paket bekommen haben.“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Grey wusste, dass wir einen Freund nicht einfach im Stich lassen würden. - Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, nach allem, was ich von Palmer gehört habe. Aber ich war so benommen, dass ich mir einfach keinen Reim darauf machen konnte.“

Peter musterte seinen Freund eingehend. Er war erleichtert, dass diese Sache überstanden war und dass ihre Rückfahrt gesichert war. Aber die Sorge um Bob saß noch immer zu tief, als dass er sich jetzt darüber Gedanken machen wollte, oder als dass er über die vergangenen Stunden sprechen wollte. Statt auf Bobs Worte einzugehen, zog er seinen Freund zu sich und küsste ihn. Er war so verzweifelt und verängstigt von den letzten Stunden und er wusste, dass all das in dem Kuss lag.

Bob lehnte sich gegen Peter, erwiderte den Kuss und verlor sich genauso darin, wie Peter. Aber trotzdem brachte er schließlich ein gutes Stück Abstand zwischen sie und sah Peter wütend an.

„Du musst damit aufhören, Peter!“, rief er aufgebracht.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Als ob er das nicht wüsste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihm der Kopf stand in den letzten Monaten. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wann sich alles zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte zu verändern.

„Bob“, begann er leise, unsicher.

Aber Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin zu erschöpft, um mich mit diesem Mist auseinander zu setzen, Pete! Du kannst mich nicht einfach küssen, wann immer wir einer brenzligen Situation entkommen sind, und danach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert und zu Kelly zurückgehen, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind. Das ist einfach unfair, mir gegenüber und Kelly gegenüber. Weiß sie überhaupt davon?“

Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Wie sollte er seiner Freundin, von der er dachte, sie zu lieben oder sie zumindest mal geliebt zu haben, erzählen können, dass er einen seiner beiden besten Freunde geküsst hatte, es in der Tat immer wieder tat und sich dabei nicht mehr so sicher war, in wen er eigentlich tatsächlich verliebt war. Er schaffte es ja nicht einmal es für sich selbst richtig in Worte zu fassen.

Seit dem ersten Kuss – der von Bob ausgegangen war, nachdem Peter im Pool dieses vermeintlichen Spuckhauses den Stromschlag erlitten hatte – hatte Peter eine Kunst daraus gemacht, die Erinnerung daran zu verdrängen, so wie er schon in den Monaten zuvor stets seine wachsenden Gefühle für Bob verdrängt hatte. Und es gelang ihm erstaunlich gut, all das zu verdrängen, so lange sie nicht wieder in einer gefährlichen Situation landeten und seine Angst diese Gefühle für Bob an die Oberfläche spülte – und es hatte in der letzten Zeit irgendwie nicht viele Fälle gegeben, in denen das nicht passiert gewesen war.

Es traf ihn nur für gewöhnlich nicht so hart, wie in den vergangenen Stunden, denn normalerweise war er es, der an einem steilen Berg hing, während ein Gewitter aufzog, oder der in einen vermeintlich endlosen Abgrund stürzte, oder der von unheimlichen Nebelmonstern entführt wurde, oder der in einem unter Strom stehenden Pool schwimmen musste.

„Ja natürlich, warum solltest du ihr auch erzählen, dass du offenbar nicht wirklich weißt, was du eigentlich willst!“, fuhr Bob wütend fort. „Stattdessen spielst du lieber mit Kellys und mit meinen Gefühlen und machst dir nicht einen Moment lang Gedanken darüber, dass du damit auch alles kaputt machen kannst! Du tust mir weh, Pete, merkst du das eigentlich? Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du Kelly das Herz brichst.“

Peter seufzte schwer, aber Bob ließ ihm keine Zeit zu Wort zu kommen.

„Du musst damit aufhören!“, wiederholte Bob eindringlich. „Du … Du musst dich entscheiden, Pete! Willst du … deine Beziehung mit Kelly und die Freundschaft mit mir oder willst du … eine Beziehung mit mir?“

Die Antwort darauf war so glasklar für ihn, dass selbst Peter für einen Moment davon überrascht war. Er hatte niemals selbst über diese Frage nachgedacht und trotzdem kannte er die Antwort ganz einfach. Er wollte Bob, aber der ließ ihm erneut keine Gelegenheit zu Wort zu kommen.

„Weißt du, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diesen ganzen Mist! Ich werde nicht noch einmal eine Nacht in deinen Armen schlafen, nur damit du am nächsten Tag so tust, als gäbe es mich gar nicht und auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zu …“

„Ich liebe dich“, unterbrach Peter seinen Freund.

Bob starrte ihn sprachlos und mit offenem Mund an.

Peter konnte ihm seine Fassungslosigkeit nicht einmal verübeln. So wie er sich in den letzten Monaten verhalten hatte, überraschte dieses Geständnis ihn selbst. Aber die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten Peter zu der ein oder anderen Erkenntnis kommen lassen. Er würde nicht noch mehr Zeit damit verschwenden seine Gefühle für Bob zu leugnen.

„Es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich in den letzten Monaten verhalten habe. Ich weiß, ich war ein Arschloch und du hast jeden Grund wütend auf mich zu sein und mir nicht zu glauben.“ Peter runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Bob schnaubte. „Ja, allerdings.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich … Es tut mir Leid, Bob. Ich … hatte einfach ein gewaltiges Problem damit, mir das selbst einzugestehen. Ich meine, ich bin seit einer Ewigkeit mit Kelly zusammen und ich dachte, ich liebe sie. Und dann warst plötzlich du ständig in meinem Kopf und … Gott, ich habe einfach nur versucht es zu ignorieren. Und das hat ziemlich gut geklappt bis … bis du mich nach diesem Stromschlag geküsst hat.“

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte. Abgesehen von seinen Schmerzen und der Erschöpfung in diesem Moment, war dieser erste Kuss etwas, woran Peter sich gern und oft erinnerte. Sehr oft, um genau zu sein.

„Ich dachte, es sei das richtige, meine Gefühle für dich zu ignorieren!“, fuhr Peter unbehaglich fort. „Mir hat das ziemlich große Angst gemacht, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Aber das heute … zu denken, dass wir dich vielleicht nicht wiedersehen würden … Palmer ist zu allem fähig und ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass er dir etwas antun würde.“

Peter zog Bob zurück in seine Arme. Er musste seinen Freund einfach spüren, um zu wissen, dass er da war und dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Und zu seiner großen Erleichterung erwiderte Bob seine Umarmung.

„Und ich konnte den ganzen Tag nur daran denken, was für ein riesengroßer Idiot ich war. Du hast Recht. Ich war weder zu dir noch zu Kelly fair in letzter Zeit, aber das werde ich auf der Stelle ändern.“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, dann mache ich als aller erstes mit Kelly Schluss. Und dann … dann will ich diese letzten Monate wieder gut machen und dir zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine!“

Bob schwieg, aber er blieb wo er war, in Peters Armen und die Stirn gegen Peters Schulter gelehnt. Peter biss sich auf die Lippe und wartete unruhig. Nach Bobs Ausbruch zuvor hatte er fast mit einer sofortigen Zurückweisung gerechnet und er hätte das seinem Freund nicht einmal übel nehme können. Bobs Schweigen deutete er als ein mehr oder weniger gutes Zeichen.

„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Peter irgendwann, als die Stille für ihn unerträglich wurde. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich hätte in dem Moment Nägel mit Köpfen machen müssen, als mir das selbst bewusst geworden ist.“ Peter seufzte. „Bitte gib mir eine zweite Chance, Bob!“

„Wann ist dir klar geworden, dass du mich liebst?“, wollte Bob leise wissen.

„Im Yosmite National Park, als Justus angeschossen wurde“, antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern. „Vorher war ich einfach nur heillos verwirrt und habe versucht an den Gefühlen für Kelly fest zu halten, die eigentlich schon lange gar nicht mehr da waren. Aber als wir da im Wald waren und auf uns geschossen wurde … Als Justus sagte, dass er getroffen worden sei … Gott, mein erster Gedanke war 'Ein Glück hat es nicht Bob getroffen' und das hat mich mehr erschreckt als alles andere in diesem Moment. Natürlich habe ich mir schreckliche Sorgen um Justus gemacht, aber zeitgleich war ich auch so erleichtert …“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Er konnte diesen Moment wirklich nicht besser in Worte fassen und eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht darüber sprechen.

Erneut herrschte unangenehme Stille, bis Bob Minuten später Peter ein Stück von sich schob und ihn ernst ansah.

„Eigentlich hättest du es verdient, dass ich dich eine Weile schmoren lasse! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir wirklich klar ist, was diese letzten Monaten für mich bedeutet haben!“ Peter überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen oder tun konnte, doch dann fuhr Bob nach einem langem Moment fort. „Aber du warst heute nicht der einzige, der viel zu viel Angst und Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Ich bin auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Und der ist, dass ich eine Entscheidung von dir verlangen und dass ich um dich kämpfen würde, ganz egal wie du dich entscheiden würdest!“

Peter konnte sein erleichtertes Ausatmen nicht zurück halten. Er konnte in Bobs Gesicht deutlich sehen, dass er es trotzdem nicht einfach haben würde in nächster Zeit, aber das war ihm egal. Er war nur froh, dass sein Verhalten ihm weder die Freundschaft zu Bob noch die Chance auf eine Beziehung mit ihm gekostet hatte. Peter lächelte erleichtert.

„Danke“, sagte er leise.

„Ich liebe dich, Pete“, fuhr Bob sanft fort. „Aber das löst nicht auf wundersame Weise einfach all unsere Probleme! Wir müssen beide dafür arbeiten, wenn das zwischen uns funktionieren soll!“

Peter nickte. „Ja, ich weiß.“ Er hob die Hand und legte sie sanft gegen Bobs Wange. „Und ich verspreche, dass ich das in Zukunft tun werde.“

Bob lächelte. „Gut. Ich werde dich an dieses Versprechen erinnern!“, stellte er leise fest, bevor er von einem Gähnen unterbrochen wurde.

Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Vielleicht solltest du dich schlafen legen, es war ein langer Tag. Hast du überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?“

Bob nickte. „Ich habe einen Burger und Pommes geholt, sobald ich aus dem anderen Zimmer befreit worden war und ich mit Dad telefoniert hatte.“ Er lächelte zusichernd. „Es geht mir gut, Pete! Und für dich war es auch ein langer Tag. Wir sollten uns beide hinlegen!“

„Wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege, schlafe ich sofort ein und jemand muss Justus noch rein lassen, wenn er kommt!“, stellte Peter fest, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hatte, als sich neben Bob ins Bett zu legen und wenigstens für eine Weile all den Ärger zu vergessen.

„Justus kann sich an der Rezeption den zweiten Zimmerschlüssel geben lassen. Ich habe da schon Bescheid gesagt, dass wir den zweiten Schlüssel brauchen, als ich das zusätzliche Bett habe her bringen lassen“, erwiderte Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Kein Grund darauf zu warten, dass die Polizei ihn gehen lässt.“

Peter seufzte. In ihm wuchs das schlechte Gewissen, weil er Justus allein zur Polizei hatte gehen lassen. Dabei hatte er bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass er Justus hätte begleiten können und es wahrscheinlich auch hätten tun sollen, weil er einfach nur an Bob hatte denken können. Schuldeten sie es Justus nicht, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen auf ihn wartete?

„Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen“, sagte Peter, als Bob fast im Stehen die Augen zu fielen.

Aber er nahm sich vor, wach zu bleiben, bis auch Justus hier war. Irgendwie würde er das schon schaffen und so, wie Bob aussah, konnte er nicht von ihm verlangen auch wach zu bleiben. Peter ließ seinen Freund nicht aus dem Augen, als er im Bad verschwand und nur wenige Minuten später wieder heraus kam. Er machte sich noch immer Sorgen um ihn, auch wenn Bob gesagt hatte, es ginge ihm gut.

Als Peter wenige Minuten später selbst aus dem Bad kam, fand er Bob schlafend auf dem Bett. Einen Moment zögerte er und dachte darüber nach, ob er sich wirklich zu ihm legen sollte. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte Bob noch deutlich gesagt, dass er das nicht wollte. Aber Bob hatte geklungen, als wäre es mittlerweile doch in Ordnung, wenn sie sich wie gewöhnlich das Doppelbett teilten und Justus das zusätzlich ins Zimmer gestellte Klappbett nahm. Und sie hatten begonnen sich auszusprechen und die Dinge zwischen sich zu klären. Peter seufzte, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund legte und ihn in seine Arme zog.

Sie hatten noch einen anstrengenden Weg vor sich und Peter war sich klar, dass er allein Schuld an dieser Situation war. Aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass Bob es nicht bereuen würde, ihm diese zweite Chance gegeben zu haben.


	4. Breaking the Rules - Die Regeln brechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justus erliegt nicht der Illusion, dass diese zweite Begegnung mit dem Mafia-Boss Grey ihre letzte sein wird. Er hatte sich und seine Freunde nun schon zum zweiten Mal wegen Grey in ernste Schwierigkeiten gebracht, auf die dritte Begegnung würde er sich besser vorbereiten.

Justus stand vor Cottas Büro und starrte nachdenklich auf die geschlossene Tür. Vor zwei Tagen war er das letzte Mal hier gewesen, zusammen mit Peter und Bob, und ihm schrillten davon noch immer die Ohren. Cotta hatte ihnen über eine Stunde die Leviten gelesen, in einer Lautstärke, dass es bestimmt das ganze Revier gehört hatte.

Sie hatten Mist gebaut, großen Mist. Und Justus hatte das von dem Moment an gewusst, als er sich in das Netzwerk der Polizei gehackt hatte. Aber die Aussicht, mit Samuel Reynolds Leben zu spielen, hatte ihn tatsächlich für einige Zeit glauben lassen, der Zweck würde in diesem einen Fall die Mittel heiligen. Er hatte sich nie zuvor in seinem Leben so sehr geirrt.

Justus hätte gleich an Grey denken sollen. Er hatte sich Wochen den Kopf über Greys Versprechen zerbrochen. Und doch hatte er ihn vollkommen vergessen, als eigentlich alles danach schrie, dass Grey sich zurück meldete.

Reynolds Entführung, die Führerscheine, die Waffen – welchen Grund hätte Palmer haben sollen, ausgerechnet sie drei in sein Spiel mit hinein zu ziehen, selbst wenn er von der Verbindung zwischen ihnen und dem pensionierten Kommissar wusste? Es hätte viel mehr Sinn gemacht, einen von ihnen zu entführen und Reynolds damit unter Druck zu setzen.

Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn ergeben, weil sie keine Verbindung zu Palmer hatten. Palmer hatte keinen Grund gehabt, sie heraus zu fordern, erst Recht nicht um seine Rache an Reynolds zu bekommen. Aber Grey hatte sie schon einmal rein für seinen Spaß in gefährliche Ermittlungen verwickelt. Und er hatte ein Wiedersehen versprochen.

Justus fuhr sich fluchend mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Grey war gefährlich, dass hatte er auch schon beim letzten Mal gewusst. Aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, Grey würde sie vielleicht vergessen. Sie waren ihm einmal in die Quere gekommen, dann hatte Justus ihm das Leben gerettet und damit sollten sie wohl quitt sein. Aber offensichtlich sah Grey das anders.

Nach einem langen Zögern klopfte Justus schließlich und wartete ungeduldig, bis er herein gebeten wurde. Cotta hatte gesagt, er wollte sie wenigstens bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht sehen. Aber Justus wusste, dass er so lange nicht warten konnte. Sie hatten zu viele Grenzen überschritten, hatten zu viele Regeln gebrochen. Und sie durften sich nicht ein zweites Mal in diese Situation begeben.

„Justus!“ Cotta klang noch immer furchtbar verärgert. „Steckt ihr etwa tatsächlich schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Keine neuen“, antwortete Justus unbehaglich.

Cotta runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will mit Ihnen über Grey sprechen“, stellte Justus fest. „Ich weiß, Sie sind wütend und Sie haben damit auch Recht.“

„Allerdings!“, fuhr Cotta auf. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel Mühe es mich gekostet hat, dass dieses ganze Abenteuer für euch keine juristischen Konsequenzen haben wird?“

Justus seufzte. „Ich kann es mir ungefähr vor stellen und wir sind Ihnen wirklich dankbar dafür. Aber sehen Sie … Grey hat angekündigt, sich wieder zu melden!“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Cotta aufgebracht. „Warum habt ihr das nicht schon vorgestern erzählt?“

„Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit“, stellte Justus fest.

Cotta hatte sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen und als er schließlich so heiser gewesen war, dass er sie fort geschickt hatte, hatte Justus sich nicht getraut, ihn in diesem Moment noch einmal darauf anzusprechen.

„Was genau hat Grey zu euch gesagt?“, wollte Cotta wissen.

„Er behalte sich vor, uns bei Gelegenheit zu kontaktieren“, murmelte Justus. Er atmete tief durch und fügte dann finster hinzu: „Er könne fähige Mitarbeiter immer gebrauchen.“

„Er hat mit euch gespielt, das ist dir doch klar, Justus?“, fragte Cotta. „Er hätte eure Hilfe ganz sicher nicht gebraucht. Weder um vor ein paar Monaten diesen Studenten zu finden, noch um jetzt diesen Palmer zu finden?“

„Ja, ich weiß“, murrte Justus. „Er hat es auf uns … oder viel mehr auf mich abgesehen.“

„Auf dich?“, fragte Cotta skeptisch.

„Er nennt sich selbst Moriaty und mich Holmes. Und er hat meinen Onkel ins Gefängnis gebracht, hat meiner Familie den Strom abgestellt. Ich denke, er nimmt Peter und Bob nicht wirklich ernst und damit unterschätzt er sie gewaltig. - Aber ich denke auch, dass er es wirklich darauf anlegt, uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!“

„Und was willst du deswegen tun? Außer dich von ihm fern zu halten?“, wollte Cotta wissen.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nicht genau das vor gehabt!“, stellte Justus aufgebracht fest. „Wir wussten nicht, dass Grey dahinter steckt! Und wir haben versucht Reynolds zu retten! Ich weiß, ich weiß“, Justus hob abwehrend die Hände, „wir hätten zu Ihnen kommen sollen. Aber wir wussten nicht, wie gut wir überwacht werden. Und wir hatten keinen Weg unauffällig mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, Inspektor.“

„Dann hättet ihr einen finden müssen!“

Justus seufzte. „Deswegen bin ich hier!“

Cotta runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

„Ich will einen Plan für das nächste Mal haben!“, erklärte Justus. „Ich will eine Möglichkeit haben, Sie zu verständigen, wenn Grey wieder auftaucht! Ich will nicht noch einmal in dieser Position sein und Peter und Bob damit in Gefahr bringen.“

„Und dich selbst“, fügte Cotta hinzu.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Wenn ich mich selbst in Gefahr bringe, weil ich nicht weiß, wann ich aufhören sollte, Fragen zu stellen, dann ist das mein Problem. Aber … bei unserer ersten Begegnung mit Grey dachte ich für ein paar Augenblicke wirklich, dass einer seiner Leute Peter oder Bob erschießen würde. Und vor ein paar Tagen ist Bob von diesem Palmer entführt worden, der wahrscheinlich nicht gezögert hätte, ihm etwas anzutun … ihn zu töten, wenn er nicht gedacht hätte, dass Bob ihm noch nützlich sein könnte.“

„Ihr hättet mich einfach anrufen können!“, stellte Cotta fest.

Justus runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das erste Mal, als Grey aufgetaucht ist, hatte er alles verwanzt. Unsere Zentrale, unsere Kleidung, unsere Rucksäcke. Und seine Leute haben Peter überwältigt und ihm so einen Ortungssender implantiert. Wir wusste nicht, ob man uns nicht wieder abhörte und wir hatten Angst um Kommissar Reynolds.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben uns keine Zeit genommen, über einen Ausweg nachzudenken“, musste er zugeben.

„Stattdessen habt ihr nicht gezögert, gefälschte Ausweise und _Waffen_ zu benutzen, um vollkommen irrsinnigen Aufforderungen zu folgen! Ich habe euch für klüger gehalten, Justus! Ihr hättet zu mir kommen müssen!“, sagte Cotta aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß!“, rief Justus aufgewühlt. „Ich bin nicht hier um mir noch einmal ihren Vortrag anzuhören, Inspektor! Ich weiß, dass wir Fehler gemacht haben. Dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Große Fehler. Und ich verstehe, dass Sie wütend sind. - Aber können wir uns nicht einen Moment darauf konzentrieren, die nächste Begegnung mit Grey zu planen?“

„Und was genau hast du dir vorgestellt?“, wollte Cotta wissen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste“, murmelte Justus ratlos. „Wenn ich einen Plan hätte, hätte ich Ihnen den schon längst erläutert. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich … was wir tun sollen, wenn Grey wieder auftaucht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir verdammt vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn wir solche dubiosen Aufträge bekommen.“

„Nun, zumindest scheint das Warnsignal bei euch angekommen zu sein!“, stellte Cotta finster fest.

„Das ist es, allerdings!“, versicherte Justus unbehaglich. „Wir brauchen eine Möglichkeit, Sie zu verständigen und Sie über alles auf dem Laufen zu halten, was bei uns vor sich geht. Und zwar ohne, dass es irgendjemand sonst bemerkt.“

Cotta seufzte und nach einem Moment verschwand tatsächlich der harte, enttäuschte Zug in seinem Gesicht. Er musterte Justus nachdenklich. „Ihr habt euch mit der Mafia angelegt, Justus. Das ist mehrere Nummern größer als vieles von dem, was ihr in der Vergangenheit erlebt habt!“

„Ich weiß.“ Justus schluckte schwer und starrte auf den Schreibtisch des Inspektors, weil er dessen Blick nicht mehr stand halten konnte. „Und wir waren ja auch reichlich überfordert damit, in beiden Fällen.“ Er biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. „Wir brauchen einen Weg mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, ohne dass es jemand, der uns verwanzt hat oder der unser Telefon abhört, mitbekommt.“

„Ein separates Handy, von dem außer euch dreien und mir niemand weiß, wäre ein guter Anfang!“, schlug Cotta vor. „Es wird wohl irgendwo in eurem Haufen aus Schrott ein Versteck für so ein Handy geben, damit es nicht auch verwanzt wird. Das Problem ist, dass ihr rechtzeitig erkennen müsst, wenn Grey mal wieder euer Auftraggeber ist.“

Justus nickte. „Wir werden aufpassen. Auftraggeber ohne Gesicht sind in Zukunft ein großes Warnsignal. Und wir werde auch auf alles andere achten, was irgendwie verdächtig ist und nicht richtig ins Bild passt. - So, wie es nicht gepasst hat, dass Palmer Reynolds entführt hat, um uns da mit hinein zu ziehen.“

„Denkst du, ihr bekommt das hin?“, wollte Cotta wissen. „Hast du schon mit Peter und Bob darüber gesprochen? Ich wundere mich, dass ihr nicht alle drei hier seid.“

Justus seufzte. „Ich dachte, ich lasse ihnen noch ein paar Stunden, ehe ich sie daran erinnere, dass diese Angelegenheit noch nicht überstanden ist.“

„Ein paar Stunden wofür?“, fragte Cotta verwirrt.

„Sie haben endlich miteinander gesprochen. Bobs Entführung hat Peter wohl schließlich dazu gebracht, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er hat sich von Kelly getrennt, kaum dass wir zurück in Rocky Beach waren, noch bevor wir zu Ihnen gekommen sind. Und heute ist der erste Tag, seit diesem ganzen Desaster, an dem sie Zeit für sich haben“, erklärte Justus.

Einen Moment dachte er daran, wie er sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer in Reno gefunden hatte. Es war kein ungewohnter Anblick sie Arm und Arm schlafen zu sehen und doch hatte Justus auf einen Blick sagen können, dass sich zwischen seinen beiden Freunden etwas geändert hatte, als er sie an diesem Abend so gesehen hatte. Sie hatten trotz des Tages, der hinter ihnen lag, friedlich und zufrieden gewirkt.

„In zwei oder drei Tagen werde wir uns für ein erstes Gespräch darüber zusammen setzen.“

„Ich werde Grey in Zukunft selbst im Auge behalten. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr beim nächsten Mal sofort zu mir kommt!“, verlangte Cotta. „Wenn ihr noch einmal solch einen Alleingang startet, dann war es das letzte Mal, dass ihr auch nur in die Nähe vorn irgendwelchen Ermittlungen gekommen seit, habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt, Justus?“

Justus seufzte, lächelte aber. „Ja, Sir!“, antwortete er. „Das haben Sie. Und ich verspreche, dass wir uns daran halten werden.“

Cotta nickte. „Gut. Ich besorge dieses Handy. Und in einer Woche erwarte ich euch alle drei hier in meinem Büro um darüber zu sprechen, was wir sonst noch tun werden, um uns auf die nächste Begegnung mit Grey vorzubereiten.“

Justus war zumindest ein wenig erleichtert, als er die Polizeiwache verließ. Er hatte sich mehr erhofft, aber Cotta war noch immer wütend auf sie und zumindest hatte er Justus zugehört und vielleicht würde er mit ein wenig mehr Vorschlägen zur Vorbereitung und zu ihrer Sicherheit aufwarten können, wenn die drei Fragezeichen in einer Woche noch einmal zu ihm kommen würden. Und Justus hatte zumindest seine Sorgen irgendjemandem gegenüber aussprechen können, statt sie weiterhin nur in seinem eigenen Kopf hin und her zu wälzen.

Die Last lag nicht mehr nur allein auf seinen Schultern und das war eine unendliche Erleichterung.


End file.
